Say My Name
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: Say my name, and you shall forever be mine. IchiRuki. Succubus Rukia. Dark. AU. R&R!


**This is an older story that was deleted from my account. I have NO idea how it got deleted, and I hadn't even noticed until someone pointed it out to me. I freaked out, and immediately found it again on my computer and here it is once again!**

**Sorry for the confusion!**

_**Warning: This Fic contains explicit lemons and language. It's meant for mature audiences and I can't be blamed if you can't handle the content.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters used within this Fic! They all belong to Tite Kubo! Please support the official release!**

* * *

_Oh God..._

_He was back here _again._ He knew it before he opened his eyes from the way the icy air chilled his bones. The smell of sulfur was in the air, wafting around like a bog in the darkened world. He opened his eyes, staring at the familiar terrain that has been his dreamscape for who knows how long. It was a world of total darkness, a thin mist that circled him like a predator would its prey. He knew that within the mist resided _Her._ The proprietor of this world._

_He stood in his night clothes- a long sleeved white T with black sweat pants- staring into the mist with apprehension. This had started out as just a bad nightmare, one he would easily forget after waking up in a sweat and showering. But it had grown to so much more in the weeks that followed that initial night of terror._

"_Ichigo..."_

_He froze, his wide, amber eyes darting around in search of the owner of that voice. It was _Her. _Her voice was sultry and low, the tone promising another night of terror. He tried to turn and run, but his legs were frozen on the spot. In this world he had no control. He was immobilized by her will. At first he could give a chase, could run away until she caught him, but now she held total power over him. She couldn't make him do anything, but she could certainly _stop_ him from doing something._

"_Go away." He said sternly, closing his eyes and willing himself to wake up. She laughed, and the sound sent a shiver down his spine. She was so dark...so evil...yet seductive._

"_You don't want me to go away, Ichigo." She said, and suddenly he felt her breath on the back of his neck. She was there, materialized from out of the mist to trace her fingers down the muscles of his broad neck. "You want me to stay, I know you do baby."_

_He opened his eyes, turning to look at her. Her face was forever burned into his retinas, as if it was a bright light he stared at for too long. No matter what he'd remember that face._

_Her hair was short, the color of a raven bird. Her body was petite, with modest curves and creamy legs, her fingers curling around his neck with long talon-like fingernails. But what lingered the most within his mind were her eyes. They were the oddest shade of purple, violet. Her gaze was smooth like silk and confident and possessive as she smiled darkly at him with pointed fangs._

_She was dressed in a long white cloak, the inner fabric a bloody red. It flowed around her legs, a golden cloth tied securely around her mid-section to accentuate her curves._

_She didn't have horns or wings as black as night, but he knew what she was. Her dark nature and insatiable lust combined with those fangs and claws were enough. She was a demon._

"_I don't want you," He said again. "Go away!"_

_She gave a small noise in the back of her throat- amused. "Ichigo, how many times do I have to say it?" She whispered in his ear, grinning at him. "I'm not going anywhere until you are completely _mine._"_

_He tried to pull away, but she wrapped her arms around his chest and held him in place with unbelievable strength. She kissed his neck, and he couldn't help but shiver as heat washed over him. No matter how many times he told her to go away she'd just smile and kiss him, illiciting dark thoughts in his mind._

_As much as he told her- and himself- he didn't want her, there would always be that little voice in the back of his mind that whispered the opposite._

_Her lips trailed up his neck to his ear, her teeth biting down on the lobe to make him moan softly. He blushed as she giggled in dark delight in his ear, whispering words he didn't understand as her hands roamed the front of his body, slipping under his shirt to trace the finely toned muscles underneath, every so while grazing one of his nipples to make him pant with desire._

"_You're so weak..." She taunted, a maniacal grin on her face. "But when I'm done, you'll be the strongest of our kind."_

_He didn't understand this. She spoke of these kinds of things every time he ran into her, and once again he turned to ask what she meant, but she simply disappeared in a whirl of laughter._

_He was alone in this world again. He thought maybe she was done for the night, that he'd be left alone until the next time she came to torture him, but he was sadly mistaken._

_As his eyes lingered on the spot where she had just been, he felt her clawed hands cup his face and force his head to look at her._

"_Say my name," She whispered, her lips inches from his own. She was everywhere, and nowhere. One moment he'd be looking at her from behind, and the next she'd be right in front of him. This was her domain; her world. She controlled everything inside of it. And he was inside of it._

"_No..." He said defiantly. "I will not." Saying her name only meant giving into her._

"_Say it," She whispered again, her claws scratching down the side of his face almost painfully. She grinned sickly at his wincing. "Say it now."_

"_No!"_

_She licked her lips, his eyes following the movements of her tongue. "I guess I'm just going to have to make you say it..."_

_The hand that was cupping his face moved down his neck, down his chest and to his pants. He sucked in a breath as she smirked at him, her claws digging into the top of his pelvis lightly, teasingly. He watched her, her hand looping through the hem of his pants. She pulled it out and slipped her hand inside of his boxers, suddenly gripping his member to make him gasp._

"_Ooh...so big..." She giggled, giving it a squeeze. He moaned, unable to hold in the blush creeping across his cheeks at her actions._

_She tugged on it, beginning to slowly jerk him off. He bit his lip, trying not to moan. When he made no sound, she frowned and tugged harder, almost painfully, and he whimpered in both pain and pleasure._

"_You're not going to last...my Ichigo..." She whispered. "Say it...say my name!"_

_He felt his resolve weaken. Lust and pain were mixing inside of him as she stroked him slowly but forcefully, her claws digging slightly into the flesh. After a few moments of heavy breathing, he submitted._

"_Rukia..."_

_She laughed, her fangs glinting in the darkness. He watched as her eyes locked onto his, those captivating violet irises shifting and turning completely black as she opened her mouth and lunged._

–

Ichigo woke with a start, every nerve in his body electrified as he bolted from bed with a gasp. His body was coated in a sweat, his shirt sticking to his skin. He panted, holding his head as a throbbing headache assaulted him.

He had that dream again. He cursed out loud as he banged a fist against his pillow. That woman...that _thing_ had invaded his dreams again. Why did she torment him so much? What had he ever done to anyone to deserve such treatment?

"Ichi-Nii! Breakfast!" His sister's voice came from down the stairs.

Ichigo swallowed a large breath and blew it out slowly. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his moist face, his hand running down his neck in exhaustion. He flinched as his finger scraped against something painful on his neck right above the jugular vein. He frowned, pulling back his hand to see a small stain of blood on his fingertips.

"She did it again..." He whispered, staring at the blood on his fingers.

Every time he had that horrible dream she marked him. Somewhere she would bite him and leave bloody marks. If it weren't for these marks he would just dismiss everything as a repetitive nightmare. But each morning after the dream he'd find these bites and he would know...she was real.

"_Ichi-Nii!_ Get in the shower and come down for breakfast!" Yuzu's voice came from the bottom of the stairs again.

"I'm coming! Keep your pants on!" He called back, wiping at his neck once more before forcing himself up from the bed and into the shower.

He stripped out of his sweaty sleep wear and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down his naked body. He thought of the dream, thought of the demon that haunted him, and knew that he would see her again tonight.

It had started as a midnight nightmare. He had come into that strange black world with utter confusion. He had known it was a dream- what else could it be?- but it had felt so _real_. He had wandered through the mist for what felt like hours before She appeared. For the first few times the dream occurred she was nothing more than a disembodied voice, slithering around him whispering dark nothings in his ear to make him blush.

That first night he woke up more freaked out than he had ever been. That night was four months ago. It wouldn't be for another two weeks before he had the dream again, and then another week and a half before the next. It started to become few in between when he wouldn't have the nightmare. And before long it would be a strange occurrence to not have the dream.

He stepped out of the shower, a billow of steam following after him as he did so. He stood in front of the mirror, wiping away the condensation to stare at his face. His orange hair was damp, the spikes slightly tamed but still wild. His amber eyes were hazed over with fatigue, dark bags under his eyes. He stared at the newly acquired mark on his neck, same as the one on his right shoulder, and his left wrist, and his pectoral muscle, and his left shoulder blade. She liked to bite, either because she liked to see him squirm under her or because she loved the taste of him he didn't know.

He decided he would wear his jacket today over his uniform and put the collar up.

Once the thought went through his mind there was an audible hiss behind him and the sensation of fingers trailing down his back, making him flinch and shiver.

"Leave me alone..." Ichigo whispered tiredly, not even glancing behind him as he knew She was there. She followed him, watched him, teased him with her touches and sultry breaths and hisses. She played with him during his waking hours, and tormented him during his sleeping hours.

There was another caress against his shoulder, and a giggle as he knew she was admiring his naked form in the mirror. He quickly grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked into his room to dress.

He knew she followed, because he could feel her breath on the back of his neck. She was always following, always keeping an eye on him. How long had she been there? Since the first dream? Or longer? He didn't realize she was there until after she finally revealed herself to him. Ever since she was there, right behind him, caressing him and making him shiver. Even when he didn't dream of her, she was there to make his day a living hell.

He quickly donned his black boxers and pants, doing his best to hide his dignity while doing so. He slipped on his shirt and grabbed his jacket to wear to hide his new mark, but the second he touched it he felt claws dig into his hand painfully. He flinched and pulled back, four little marks appearing on the back of his hand from where he felt the claws.

_**Mine...**_

Ichigo scowled. She wanted everyone to see it, to see that she had branded him. She was possessive, constantly telling him he belonged to her. And apparently covering up the mark would only increase her tormenting.

Once fully dressed and dried he walked down the stairs into the kitchen with his school bag, spotting his family sitting around the table eating breakfast. Yuzu turned to him as he entered, and frowned softly at his lackluster appearance.

"Ichi-Nii, come have breakfast." Yuzu said, pointing to the empty seat next to their father.

"No, I'm fine." Ichigo shook his head. "I'm just going to go to school early." He said.

Yuzu frowned at him, about to say something when Isshin, their father, jumped from his seat and pointed at Ichigo accusingly.

"You ungrateful parody of a proper son!" Isshin wailed. "Your wonderful sister has created a delicacy for us, and you deny it?!"

"Shut up old man," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes and walking away towards the door.

"Oi! You think this debate is over?!" Isshin ran after Ichigo, rearing back a fist and charging like a bull at his son. "It is not over until one of us is on the ground battered and bruise-"

Ichigo quickly knocked his father to the ground with a swift punch to the face. Isshin fell to the ground, moaning and holding his face as he rolled around.

"See you guys after school." Ichigo called before exiting the house.

Yuzu sighed sadly as the front door closed and she turned to her twin. "Karin-chan...I'm worried about Ichi-Nii." She said.

Karin nodded solemnly as she sipped from her orange juice. "He has been pretty sullen the past few weeks," She agreed.

"Teenage hormones!" Isshin said loudly, standing with his newly bruised eye. "It is a roller coaster ride of emotions. One moment our dear boy is depressed, the next he is happy, the next all he can think of is giving me grand-babies!"

"You have an unhealthy obsession with your son having sex," Karin noted blankly. "It's creepy, Dad."

–

Ichigo arrived at school thirty minutes early, and spent the time finishing up some homework he had been unable to finish the night before. He watched as the other students walked in, conversing with their friends about what their weekend plans are. Ever since his nights were tainted by the appearance of that demon- he dare not_ think_ her name- he felt so alienated from the rest of the world. Like he stood outside the stream, watching it go by as he stood still being poked and prodded at by long claws and sharp fangs.

"Ah...Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo turned his amber gaze onto the person who had timidly called his name. Standing by his desk was an old friend of his, Inoue Orihime. He frowned at seeing her, surprised by her sudden existence by his desk. She was a bubbly young girl, long auburn hair and big innocent gray eyes. She was very pretty, everyone was captivated by her upon first glance. She was dressed in the usual school uniform, but whoever had handed it out to her must have been a man because the shirt was much too tight around her enormous breasts. Yet another weapon she had to capture the attention of every boy and man in school.

She was fidgeting her fingers around the hem of her skirt, her eyes skirting around Ichigo's face as she stood by his desk. He was about to open his mouth to return her greeting, but the second he did there was a sharp clawing down his back, a territorial hiss ringing in his ear. He bit his tongue not to moan in pain.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime blinked. "Hello?" Her eyes fixed on his face finally, and she tilted her head in confusion at his lack of response.

"Yeah...hey Ori-" Another possessive hiss and clawing down his back. "-Inoue."

"Ano..." Orihime began to fidget again once his attention was on her. "I-I was just...I wanted to..."

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, raising a brow. "Are you okay?"

Orihime's face reddened. "I-I...I..." She stammered. "I...what happened to your neck?" She said suddenly, her eyes landing on the oddity on his neck.

Ichigo spent a good second wondering what she meant, when he remembered the bite mark he had garnered last night. He quickly covered it up with his hand, flinching as pain swam through his body at touching the fresh wound. He felt a hand caress his own over the wound, a pleased noise sounding inches from his ear.

"It's nothing," He said quickly, illiciting another hiss from the demon. She didn't like him dismissing the mark as 'nothing.' It was _Her_ mark, claiming him. He ignored her displeasure and stared at Orihime as she continued to fidget.

"Ah, okay." She whispered, her eyes wandering the room. "I...was just wondering if you knew where Tatsuki-chan was..." She drooped her head slightly.

Ichigo frowned, scanning the room until he spotted another old friend of his across the room sitting in here desk. Tatsuki seemed to be staring intently at him, and when he turned to see her she quickly looked away, making him furrow his brow in confusion.

"She's right there, Inoue." He said, pointing at Tatsuki across the room.

Orihime turned to Tatsuki, and then turned to Ichigo with a nod. "T-Thank you...Kurosaki-kun!" She said a little too loudly and quickly turned and shuffled towards Tatsuki. He watched her go, sitting down in the desk in front of Tatsuki's.

He watched Tatsuki whisper something to Orihime, and she nodded with a sad look on her face. Ichigo wondered what that was all about, but before he could come up with any ideas he felt Her hands roaming along his body. He froze, feeling her hand move along his hip and around his thigh, inching more and more towards his crotch.

"Stop..." He whispered lowly, swiping his hand at the air around his leg in a vain attempt to shoo her away. The touching persisted, and he could feel her smirk against the back of his neck. He shivered, feeling her fingers make circles around his inner thigh as she teased him with her not-so-innocent grazes against his genitals. "Stop it!"

A few of the other students in the class turned to Ichigo at his hushed outburst, giving him odd looks as he blushed in embarrassment. There was a demented giggle in his ear and he scowled in frustration.

The teacher came in and Ichigo sat in his desk listening to the lesson the best he could. He could feel her presence behind him, watching him with that sick smile on her face as she pictured tonight's torment. Every so while he would feel her hot breath against his face or neck, her tantalizing lips grazing the bite mark on his neck to remind him it was there.

_Just go away..._ He thought, knowing she could hear him. She made no comment on the thought, and continued touching and teasing him.

It was gym day, so after lunch they dressed in their gym uniforms and ran around the track for warm ups. She followed him, not for a second letting him out of her sight. In the changing room she had watched him, not once looking away at the other changing males. She had eyes only for him, she liked to remind him. What about him attracted her so? If only he knew...so he could get rid of it.

Once the coach ended the warm ups he announced everyone could choose what they wanted to do. Ichigo chose to just walk around the track. He wasn't up for too much exercise today, so he just placed his hands in his pockets and walked alone along the track that circled the field where most of the other students played soccer and baseball.

There were only a few other students walking, so the track was pretty deserted where he walked, which is exactly how he liked it. He was in a sullen mood today, as he had been the past few weeks. She drained him of all his energy, leaving him feeling like a hollow shell of his former self.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo frowned in exasperation as he felt Her claws dig into the back of his neck as Orihime came running up behind him in her white and blue uniform. Once again Ichigo figured the shirt was given to her by a man as he turned and watched her catch up to him.

His staring angered the demon and he received another clawing which made him seethe in pain.

"Inoue, what's up?" He asked, stopping as she caught her breath. He imagined running with those bulbous boobs must have been hard. "Tatsuki is playing baseball."

Orihime looked up at him, frowning softly for a second before reddening like she had done that morning. "Oh...I know." She said, standing straight and looking at him timidly. "Kurosaki-kun...can I please talk to you?" She asked quietly.

"Sure," He said lightly, trying to appear as if nothing was wrong despite the claws still digging into his back. "What is it?"

Orihime took in a quick breath, closing her eyes for a second before opening them and staring him right in the eye. "Kurosaki-kun...I like you."

Ichigo raised a brow. "Okay? I like you too Inoue. You're a good friend." He said.

Orihime shook her head. "No, Kurosaki-kun...I mean I _like_ you." She said.

Ichigo's eyes widened as there was a growl in his ear and the nails dug so deep into his back he worried blood would stain his shirt. He bit the inside of his cheek, fighting the desire to cry out. "Oh...I see." He said through gritted teeth.

"I've liked you for a long time," Orihime continued, unfazed by his pained tone. "Ever since we were kids...and I tried to tell you earlier but I chickened out and Tatsuki yelled at me and now I'm here and I want to know if you'll go out with me because like I said I like you and I just-"

Ichigo just stared at her as she rambled loudly, his eyes wide and his shoulders tense as he listened to the growls and hisses She gave in his ear. Orihime's voice seemed to dim slightly as a new, hauntingly familiar voice whispered in his ear:

_**She will die...**_

Ichigo's breath hitched in shock as suddenly Orihime stopped her rambling to gasp and cup her cheek as a wince shook her body. "Ow...what the heck?"

"W-What happened?" He asked apprehensively, praying to God that what had just happened was unrelated to Her.

"I don't know..." Orihime said, pulling her hand back to stare at her palm in confusion. "I'm...bleeding?"

Ichigo stared in horror at Orihime's cheek. Along the cheekbone was a thin, curved scratch. It wasn't deep, but it was deep enough to draw blood- and to show to Ichigo what was planned.

Orihime has been marked.

_**She will die!**_

"Must have been a bug or something," Orihime shrugged, then turned her gaze back to Ichigo. She frowned at his pale complexion. "Kurosaki-kun...?"

"I have to go," He said breathlessly. "I have to go now."

"Wait, Kurosaki-!"

Ichigo turned on his heel and ran away from Orihime as she called his name, a dejected look on her face. She must think he was running from her confession, hurting her feelings deeply. But he wasn't running from her to get away from her, he was running away to save her.

_**She will burn...**_

"No, please..." Ichigo ran off the track and jumped over the fence, running into the street and away from the school. He heard the coach screaming his name furiously as his orange hair was spotted running away, but he ignored all sounds other than Her voice.

_**She has dared to try and steal you away from me...**_

"No, she didn't!" Ichigo yelled into the air, sprinting as fast as he could, as if he could escape her and her wicked ways. "She...she was just asking me out! Harmless!"

_**You are MINE Kurosaki Ichigo!**_

"Leave me alone!" He pleaded, panting as sweat began to pour down his forehead, his lungs burning from how fast he was running. He was heading into downtown _Karakura_, where the streets were mostly deserted as everyone was either in work or in school. His eyes scanned the area, looking for somewhere to go. He couldn't escape her, she was latched onto him with her claws deep into his very soul. He was trapped, with nowhere to go.

_**It's time you become mine forever...**_

Ichigo felt his head swim as suddenly his energy began to seep out of him in waves. He stumbled slightly, his vision blurring as he heard the sound of her laughter bouncing off the walls of his psyche. He felt his throat constrict, his heart beating fast. He couldn't run any longer, he needed to stop and rest before he passed out in the middle of the street.

He stumbled into an alleyway, groaning as his head throbbed with unbelievable pain. He leaned against the wall of one of the buildings and tried to go a little further. Where exactly was he again? He had started into downtown, but how far had he made it? Was he anywhere near his home or a hospital? No...he couldn't be. Both of those things were in the opposite direction.

_Idiot!_

He couldn't go any farther. He leaned back against the building to his right and slid down onto his rear, panting as he listened to the arrhythmic beating of his heart. It was going so fast...his head spinning as his body began the fight or flight response and directed his blood flow into the vital parts of his body in panic. But he was too weak to do either fight or flight, and so he sat there letting the torment rock his body and mind as he slowly closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him.

–

He was dreaming...or was he? The world he now inhabited felt surreal, but he was aware of himself being within it. Was this dream? Was this reality? Or somewhere in between?

He peered around the terrain and was shocked to find it was his own room. How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was...running. He remembered running like hell, but then nothing. It was like a darkness had begun to creep up on him ever since he woke up and it wasn't until he left the track did it finally capture him.

He looked at his bed, at his plain walls and at his desk. He frowned in confusion. Everything was...gray. It was as if the very life of his room had been drained out of it, left dry and soulless. He looked down at himself as well, seeing he was still in his school uniform- thankfully that still had life and color in it. He stared at his hands, the pink flesh that throbbed with blood and moved perfectly at his command.

Everything felt so odd. Meticulous. He looked around him again, his face in a deep frown as he tried to sort through his jumbled thoughts.

"Hello?" He called. This had to be a dream, and if he was dreaming...

No answer came to his call, and he blew out a breath of relief. She was not here. This wasn't that misty black world where she resided. It was his room, in his house, in _his_ world- at least in his own mind. She was not here, and he was safe.

"Ichigo..."

He froze on the spot, his eyes widening. A cold chill ran over his body as he scanned the room, looking for the source of the voice. It couldn't be Her, because this wasn't the same nightmare. She couldn't be here of all places!

"_Ichigo~_" The voice sang his name cheerfully, and he gave a shiver in horror as he felt her breath on the back of his neck. "Turn around, baby."

He turned his head slowly, dread clogging deep in his throat as a pair of violet eyes filled his vision.

"Oh no..." He whispered as she gave him a devilish grin.

"Oh yes," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck as she floated in mid-air, her feet doing twirls as she ran her hands down his collarbone. "Miss me?"

"Get off of me!" Ichigo yelled, yanking from her grasp and stepped back away from her. "You fucking disgusting monster! You hurt Orihime!"

Her face contorted into an expression of rage. In an instant Ichigo was pressed back against the wall, his face gripped in her clawed hand with her face inches from his nose. She growled at him, showing her fangs to increase his shock.

"Don't mention her name every again in front of me," She snarled. "Her soul will be mine...in due time." She said, letting him go to watch him fall to the ground. He held his face, surprised by how strong her grip had been.

"You better not touch her!" Ichigo yelled, standing to face her. She was now standing on her feet, a good foot shorter than him. She had to crane her neck slightly to stare at him, as he had to bend to look at her. "If you do I swear to God-"

"God's not here," She cut him off, a giggle leaving her lips. "He left the second I spotted you."

Ichigo didn't know what to say to that. He stared at her, his mouth slightly agape as she licked her lips, staring him up and down. He blushed at her lecherous gaze. "Why?"

"Why what?" She smiled at him curiously.

"Why me?" He asked. "Why the hell are you doing all of this to me?! Because if you want my soul then why don't you just kill me?!"

"Oh, Ichigo," She said, tutting as she cupped his face. He froze at her touch, the skin of her hand smooth and smoldering hot against his skin. He denied feeling any arousal at all. "I'm not going to kill you. I've come to _claim_ you."

"You keep saying that...but what are you talking about? If you aren't going to kill me...then what?"

"I've already said it," She said, inching closer, her body pressing against his. He sucked in a breath, feeling his loins rumble against his will as her body curved into him perfectly. "I've come to claim you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I've marked you as _mine._"

"Y-yours...?" He whispered, feeling his mind fizzle from their proximity.

She nodded. "Mine, forever." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, her other hand coming up to cup his face to hold him in case he tried to pull away.

He knew he should pull away, knew that kissing her back would only fuel her insatiable desire to torture and humiliate him. But the second her lips touched his every thought in his head was blown to bits.

She had never kissed him before on the lips. She had always come inches close to a kiss, or had just grazed her lips along his body to make him moan and shiver. But never had they kissed. And for a few seconds he couldn't believe they hadn't before...

He couldn't stop it. His body acted on its own. He leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes as he felt her lips turn up in a smirk as she loosened her grip on his head, knowing he wouldn't pull back. He felt her claws drag down his chest, making him shiver.

She forced her tongue into his mouth, and he was too entranced to stop her from exploring his mouth. He leaned back against the wall, feeling so powerless under the treatment she was giving his mouth. He licked at her tongue, and the second he did she pulled back with a teasing grin.

"You want me..." She whispered, staring into his hazed eyes. "I can smell your arousal..."

"No..." His feeble attempt at fighting was brushed aside as she giggled and licked his cheek.

"It's time...Kurosaki Ichigo." She said. "You are to be mine...my mate."

"M-Mate...?"

She nodded. "Yes..." She smiled, her fangs glinting. "My kind select mates for eternity...and I have chosen you."

"What are you?" He whispered.

"I am a succubus," She said, blinking her eyes. In that blink her eyes changed from that captivating violet to a wild black. "I devour souls from within dreams. I have been searching for so many years for someone worthy of my love...and now I have found you, Kurosaki Ichigo." She blinked again, her eyes switching back to purple. "Say my name."

Ichigo breathed out. "Why?"

"Because as soon as you say my name I may take you." She said. She pulled back suddenly, much to his dismay. She took his hand and led him towards the bed, his mind so jumbled he couldn't think straight. He tried to sort through the fragmented thoughts racing through his mind, trying to focus on what was happening and what she was telling him.

_Take me...as her mate?_

"Say my name, Ichigo." She whispered, pushing him down onto the bed. His head hit the pillow and before he could blink she was straddling him with her lips against his neck. "Let me hear your beautiful voice say my name..."

"R-Rukia..." He answered finally.

"Say it all, baby." She kissed up his neck to his chin and then back down his throat, all the while her hands roaming his chiseled chest over his shirt. "You know what it is."

"Kuchiki Rukia."

He watched as she pulled back and grinned at him mischievously. Her eyes turned black once again, her mouth opening to reveal her fangs. She lunged, sinking her teeth into his neck, directly into his jugular vein. He screamed as pain washed over him, every molecule in his body being set on fire as she suckled from his vein, drawing his blood into her mouth. He writhed under her, trying to pull her off, but it was no use. She had him in her grasp, and he knew no matter what he was doomed.

As she drank from him, he felt a chilly darkness surrounding him. He felt his heart thumping against his ribcage, pounding with all of its might to keep going. He felt it slow, his body growing numb as she continued to drink.

Just as he was sure he was about to pass out, she pulled back with a pleasurable gasp. Her lips were stained red, her midnight eyes raised towards the ceiling as she revealed in the taste of him. She giggled in delight, high on his essence. She smiled down at him as he panted, his shirt painted crimson.

"Why...?" He coughed. "What...I thought..."

"This is part of the process," She said, wiping her lips with her thumb and then licking it clean. "Every time I've bitten you I've instilled in you part of my energy...slowly turning you into one of us...into an incubus."

"I-Incubus?"

She nodded. "_My_ incubus," She grinned, leaning down to kiss his lips once again. He moaned, feeling her lips against his, her tongue darting out to slither along his teeth. "Now...my favorite part..." She whispered, staring into his eyes with her own black ones. "The consummation."

His eyes widened as she hooked her claws into his shirt and ripped it apart, laughing as his broad chest and flat stomach was revealed. She licked her lips, leaning down to kiss at his exposed skin, licking around his nipples to make him seethe and moan. She hummed at his taste, kissing down further.

"Oh my God..." He moaned, feeling the pain in his neck throb and the bulge in his pants do the same. How could she mix pain with pleasure within him like this? He felt her talented lips move to the hem of his pants, grinning as she bit into the skin of his stomach.

"I'm going to make you _scream_ my name," She said, pulling down his pants. "Over and over again, until your throat is hoarse."

Ichigo felt so weak. He hated being powerless. He wanted to grab her and force her down under him and stop the damn teasing, but the wound in his neck stopped him from moving. She had him trapped, stuck under the pressure of his lust and torment.

"Well...here we are." She giggled as she removed his pants and boxers, exposing his erect member to the cold air. He groaned, feeling his hot sex stand at full attention. She hummed in approval, looking up at him with a grin on her face. "Ready?"

"Ahh..." was all he could manage.

"Excellent," Without warning she took him in her mouth, clamping her lips around his throbbing tip. He gasped, gripping the blankets of his bed as she began to swirl her tongue around him, pulling more and more of his erection into her mouth, her tongue moving down the length of him.

"Nng...!" He bit the inside of his cheek, the pleasure overtaking him. The pain was starting to fade, everything in his world revolving around her- _Rukia's_ mouth. "Rukia..." He moaned.

He could feel her purr in pleasure at hearing her name on his lips, her sucking becoming more forceful as he writhed under her. His virgin mind had never felt such pleasure...such unbelievable bliss. He ground his teeth together, feeling his end coming near as she bobbed her head up and down his length, driving his mind into a frenzy.

He felt a heat rising into his chest as his body tensed for a moment before he groaned and released into her mouth, all pain in his neck gone, as if this one release was _the_ release. Almost as if all human hindrances were expunged from his body, leaving him stronger, keener..._hungrier._

Rukia swallowed all of his semen and pulled back with a moan, staring up at hi with a sultry smile. "Ichigo..." She whispered. "How do you feel?"

Ichigo said nothing, panting with a slight blush on his face. He stared down at her, her black eyes and her rosy red lips. Suddenly that feeling of powerlessness was gone, replaced by a raging force inside of him. He pushed himself up, reaching down to grab her arm and pull her towards him. She grinned as he smashed his lips against hers, pulling her flush against him as he gripped her shoulders.

She giggled against his lips, moaning as he bit her lip and forced her under him. In the time it took to switch positions, Rukia had clicked her tongue sensually and her clothes were gone, leaving nothing but her naked beauty for him to take in. She was lithe, but strong and sexy. He took in her hard nipples on her plump breasts, her flat stomach and round ass. Her heat was radiating, engulfing him as he let his eyes trail down to in between her legs where she dripped in anticipation for him.

"Mmm...Ichigo..." She moaned his name, her hands moving up to cup her own breasts. "Give in to your urges...don't fight it...you want me."

For so long he had denied this, had turned his head from the truth that glared him directly in the face. He _did_ want her. He wanted her so fucking much. Her torment...he craved it. As sadistic as it was, he wanted more of her torture. Her addictive touches, her arousing voice, her sinful kisses on his lips and body. He wanted it all a hundred times over.

"I do..." He whispered, leaning down to trail kisses along her neck. "I want you..."

She breathed out as she exposed more of her neck to him, his teeth nibbling on her jugular vein, his tongue lapping up the sweat starting to form on her body. He inhaled her scent, that familiar sulfur and blood mixed with the new addition of sexual arousal. He groaned, feeling his lust grow more and more for her, his dick hardening against her inner thigh.

"Ichigo..." She whispered breathlessly, her hands running through his orange locks. "Who do you belong to?"

Ichigo pulled back to stare into her eyes, realizing now that they were once again that beautiful violet rather than that demonic black. She stared back with hungry eyes, her cheeks flushed from need. He felt his body rise with heat, his stomach churning as he felt a desire he had never felt before.

"I belong to you," He answered. "Kuchiki Rukia."

She laughed, gripping his hair and forcing him down so that their lips can meet again. Passion coursed through Ichigo through her lips, fueling his want for her. He couldn't take it any longer. He wanted her. He _needed_ her, now!

Much like how she took him by surprise earlier with her mouth, he gave no warning as he plunged deep into her warmth. Her eyes widened and she broke the lip-lock to howl with pleasure, her claws racking down his neck and back as she arched her back into him.

"Fuck..." He seethed, his eyes rolling slightly. "So...fucking tight..."

"Yes..." She breathed, gyrating her hips against him. He groaned, pumping back and forth inside of her, illiciting yet another beautiful moan from those feathery lips of hers. He wanted more of those wet noises she made, wanted more of this incredible ecstasy that nearly blinded him. He thrust into her harder, faster, feeling her hips move in rhythm with his movements to entice him.

Her lips trailed along his shoulder, licking up the blood that dripped from his neck. He shivered at the feeling of her warm tongue on his skin. She licked up to the bite marks on his neck, sucking on the skin around the bloody marks she had made- her proof that she has claimed this man.

"Harder..." She whispered in his ear. "Make me cum..."

Ichigo obliged and gripped her hips as he slammed into her, his tip gouged deep into her clit. She practically screamed in bliss, her nails dug so deep into his shoulders that she drew blood. He growled with primal desire, rocking in and out of her as she threw her head back and yelled so loud the window shook.

"_Ichigo!_"

"_Rukia!_"

The climax was a raging tidal wave of heat, liquids, and mind-blowing pleasure. His hot seed spread through her womb, warming her up from her head to her toes. He felt her juices drip down his legs, moistening the bed below. He gave one last guttural moan, feeling his body fall limp against her as the force of the climax drained him.

He fell onto the bed next to her, panting as sweat beaded down his neck. He felt Rukia shift her weight, her hand grazing along his bare chest as she snuggled her face into his neck, smirking in delight.

"You are officially mine, Kurosaki Ichigo..." She whispered. "Prepare for an eternity of this."

He couldn't help the smile that forced itself onto his face. An eternity of this kind of pleasure with her?

_Perfect._

"But first..." Rukia said, licking his neck, giving it a kiss. "We have one more thing to do..."

–

The brisk spring air was an almost ironic pleasure as the crowd stood around the long oak coffin covered in bouquets of flowers of all colors. The men and women and children around the coffin were all dressed in black, faces long and atmosphere sullen, staring at the lifeless body laying within.

It had been two weeks since Kurosaki Ichigo's body was found in an alley in downtown _Karakura_. He had been found by a man walking his dog, who had immediately called the police. Ichigo's death was classified as a heart attack, despite his last physical claiming he was nowhere near having one. But the hospital that had conducted the autopsy could find no other explanation for the seventeen-year-old's sudden death.

Ichigo was dressed in a full black suit, his once vibrant amber eyes closed and his skin pale as the moon. The line of people waiting their turn to say goodbye were all crying at the loss, including Ichigo's father and sisters and classmates.

"He ran from me that day..." Orihime sniffled as she and Tatsuki stood by the casket, staring down at the peaceful face of Kurosaki Ichigo. "I told him I liked him and he ran and...died."

"It's not your fault, Orihime." Tatsuki placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, still looking down at the body solemnly. "He would have had the heart attack either way."

"But he ran..." She whispered. "If I hadn't told him...he would have stayed and when it happened someone could have helped him..."

Tatsuki shook her head, leading her friend away from the casket as a new wave of tears fell down her cheeks. "Orihime, please. It's not your fault."

Orihime sniffed, wiping away her tears the best she could. "He just looked at me...and then ran..." She said sadly. "I scared him away..."

"Orihime..."

"I know..." Orihime sighed. "I just miss him..."

"We all do..." Tatsuki said.

They walked back to Tatsuki's car after the ceremony was over, buckling in and watching as the rest of the people said their goodbyes to the Kurosaki teen. Orihime glanced at Ichigo's sisters, who both were crying in their father's arms.

"Poor Yuzu and Karin-chan..." Orihime whispered, her eyes downcast. She wiped away at her moist eyes, leaning back in her chair tiredly.

Tatsuki turned to Orihime, frowning as she spotted the thick bags under her eyes. "Orihime, have you been sleeping alright?"

Orihime lifted her head, shaking her head slightly. "Not really..."

"Why not?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime was silent for a few moments, her gray eyes drawing lines in the dashboard."I've kind of been having these strange nightmares ever since Kurosaki-kun died..."

* * *

**Well? Does this story please you like it does me?**

**I've long wanted to write a Demon IchiRuki story, but I haven't really been able to come up with something until I read **_**DeathsLittleBirdie**_**'s story about Succubus!Rukia coming to play with Ichigo. I loved the idea and how she did it and I wanted to try it out as well, but I did my best to change the story around and it came out like this!**

**It's been a while since I did lemons, so please be merciful when critiquing the one in this Fic! Though I think it came out pretty good, especially considering that I was watching Queen Of The Damned while watching it, which inspired the whole blood drinking scene. Sorry if this seems too weird!**

**All editing and grammatical errors are my own fault. Please forgive me!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
